Chloé Bourgeois/Gallery/Miscellaneous
Theme Song Season 1 TSE (9).png TSE (10).png TSE (11).png TSE (16).png TSE (17).png TSE (31).png TSE (32).png TSE (33).png Season 2 TSE2 (7).png TSE2 (8).png TSE2 (9).png TSE2 (14).png TSE2 (26).png TSE2 (27).png TSE2 (38).png TSE2 (39).png TSE2 (40).png TSE2 (41).png TSE2 (42).png TSE2 (43).png TSE2 (44).png Theme song artwork S2 Theme Song Chloe and Sabrina Photo Card.jpg Repeated cutscenes Transformation sequence Queen Bee Transformation (01).png Queen Bee Transformation (02).png Queen Bee Transformation (03).png Queen Bee Transformation (04).png Queen Bee Transformation (05).png Queen Bee Transformation (06).png Queen Bee Transformation (07).png Queen Bee Transformation (08).png Queen Bee Transformation (09).png Queen Bee Transformation (10).png Queen Bee Transformation (11).png Queen Bee Transformation (12).png Queen Bee Transformation (13).png Queen Bee Transformation (14).png Queen Bee Transformation (15).png Queen Bee Transformation (16).png Queen Bee Transformation (17).png Queen Bee Transformation (18).png Queen Bee Transformation (19).png Queen Bee Transformation (20).png Queen Bee Transformation (21).png Queen Bee Transformation (22).png Queen Bee Transformation (23).png Queen Bee Transformation (24).png Queen Bee Transformation (25).png Queen Bee Transformation (26).png Queen Bee Transformation (27).png Queen Bee Transformation (28).png Queen Bee Transformation (29).png Queen Bee Transformation (30).png Queen Bee Transformation (31).png Queen Bee Transformation (32).png Queen Bee Transformation (33).png Queen Bee Transformation (34).png Queen Bee Transformation (35).png Queen Bee Transformation (36).png Queen Bee Transformation (37).png Queen Bee Transformation (38).png Queen Bee Transformation (39).png Queen Bee Transformation (40).png Queen Bee Transformation (41).png Queen Bee Transformation (42).png Venom Venom Sequence (02).png Venom Sequence (03).png Venom Sequence (04).png Venom Sequence (05).png Venom Sequence (06).png Venom Sequence (07).png Venom Sequence (08).png Venom Sequence (09).png Venom Sequence (10).png Venom Sequence (11).png Venom Sequence (12).png Venom Sequence (13).png Venom Sequence (14).png Venom Sequence (15).png Animations QB Transform Begin.gif QB Transform -1.gif QB Transform -2.gif QB End Pose.gif Venom Intro.gif Venom Final.gif Queen_Bee_gasps_in_Queen_Wasp.gif Catalyst - Cat Noir approaches 'Queen Bee'.gif Catalyst - 'Queen Bee' meets Pollen.gif Catalyst - The Heroes Gather.gif Chloé in Miraculer.gif Chloé dancing in Miraculer.gif Chloé akumatized in Miracler.gif Queen_Bee_and_Mayura_fighting_2.gif Queen Bee vs Mayura.gif Queen_Bee_talking_in_Miracle_Queen.gif Queen Bee angry.gif Videos Bee Miraculous holder|Storyboard video posted by Jeremy Zag. Queen Bee's transformation storyboard.gif Promotional artwork Marinette's Relationship Chart.png 40675485 1398536156946526 1523172531907854336 n.jpg 39196283_2003160343277827_6371663805583196160_n.jpg Marinette and Chloe dress.jpg Zag Heroez Screen.jpg|ZAG Heroez concept poster. Zag_Heroez.jpg Bee Miraculous Holder ZAG Poster.png|Close-up of Queen Bee on the ZAG Heroez poster Bee for YT.jpg|Image published by Jeremy Zag to promote the official Miraculous Ladybug channel Bee Holder Icon Final.png|Final ZAG Heroez icon version Season 2 Netflix Countdown Day 7.jpg Queen Bee Zag Heroes.jpg|Close up Miraculous Girls.jpg Queen Bee Chat Noir Rena Rouge Carapace Ladybug.jpg Le Combat des Reines.png|Promotional image for "Queen’s Battle". The Queens Fight White BG Concept Art.jpg Heroes' Day Promotional Artwork.jpg 44513606 1047394612131790 7747469335186112512 n.jpg Alternate_ice_forms.jpg Miraculous_Chibi_Lunar_New_Year_.jpg 46174608 215975122611688 3605491901005824000 n.jpg Le combat des reines - Chloé.jpg Ladybug VS Antibug.jpg Miraculous Team.jpg Team Miraculous promotional poster.jpg Miraculous Marathon 2019 Mundo Gloob Promotion Art Queen Bee.png Miraculous Ladybug Season Four Poster.png Marinette and Chloe.jpg The 5 main characters.jpg Queen Bee and Pollen YouTube banner.jpg Queen Bee Chat Noir Hawk Moth.jpg Miraculous Team mid-air.jpg Queen Bee Promotional Artwork.png Viperion_transformation_pose_with_Rena_Rouge_and_Queen_B.jpg Concept art Miraculous Fashion show concept.png 06SMartinezPlancheCreasLadybug.jpg HFjHsc6.png Old Classroom Photo concept.png Ladybug Artbook Hawk Moth And Villains.jpg Chloe Winter Outfit Concept.png Girls Winter Outfits.png Chibi Miraculous Character Designs by Angie Nasca.png SDCC 2016 Spoilers.jpg|The side of Queen Bee, pictured on the right. Bee 1.png|Frame from a storyboard video posted by Jeremy Zag. Bee 2.png|Another frame from the same video. BM Holder and Trompo Toy Concept.png|Concept art of Queen Bee with her trompo at New York City Toy Fair 2017. Miraculous Holder Equation Queen Bee.png Queen Bee's Alternate Hair Concept.png Queen_Bee_White_BG_Concept_Art.jpg Bee superhero concept.png Drawings Chloe Bourgeois Nasca Drawing.png|Art by Angie Nasca Queen Bee Nasca Drawing.png|Art by Angie Nasca. Zag Heroes.jpg Zag Heroez Family.jpg Superhero Team Up WIP Drawing by Wilfried Pain.jpg|Art by Wilfried Pain. ML_Relief_Zine_Drawing_by_Wilfried_Pain.jpg|Art by Wilfried Pain. Queen Bee Miraculous holder artwork.jpg|Art posted on Jeremy Zag's Instagram. Zag Heroez and Villains drawing by Jeremy Zag.jpg|Art by Jeremy Zag. Renders Chloé Render.png 1550529153054.png Chloé Bourgeois Render.png b2cca8b11a8b661938df7d8e203ee6d9.png Queen Bee Render.png 1550799938005.png|Chloé in the mobile game format 1550801188616.png|Queen Bee in the mobile game format Category:Character galleries Category:Galleries